Without a Trace
by TheGodMachine
Summary: Oneshot. Harry is terribly bullied at hogwarts and after a joke goes too far he dissapears mysteriously. now its upto two detectives to find him before he does something permanetly damaging. Rated M just in case.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. This story is closely based off the show 'Without A Trace', the episode 'Wannabe.'

**A/N:** This story was posted under my old username 'corrupted-politician393 but that account was deleted.

**Summary:** this is a big au story. Instead of being friends with Ron and Hermione Harry is a best friend with Dani Zabini who is the twin brother to a Female Blaise. Also there is no boy who lived because his parents are still alive. 13 year old, Harry Potter suddenly disappears in the middle of the school day. Along the way to finding him two investigators realize he's had a hard 24 hours leading up to this accident. The only clues to his disappearance are a broken mirror, a discarded hall pass, and blood on the walls until a disturbing picture of him is sent around the school. (For some reason I'm putting Cho in the same year as Harry.)

**A/N:** So this is one of my oldest stories on this account and older since it was originally posted under a different account. I will say that I touched it up a bit. I took out a lot of the muggle references and replaced them with more wizarding ones. I also haven't seen the Without a Trace episode 'Wannabe' in a while—years actually—so I don't know if there's any lines taken straight out of the episode so as a blanket **disclaimer** "I OWN NOTHING! No money is being made off this story at all and this was simply written as entertainment."

Without a Trace

Harry sat in the back of the classroom. He felt their eyes on him. It made his thoughts drift back to that afternoon the other day, Thursday.

_**The sky was like one big cloud. The humidity in the air was sticky. He was cold as well but as soon as she came he felt so much warmer . . .**_

'No!' his mind shouted, 'don't think of that! You hate them, remember?' He moved his head towards the window and blinked back a couple of tears that were threatening to fall. They were still staring at him. They're always going to stare now.

"Can any one tell me the use of muggle medicines in modern magic?" Professor Flitwick asked. He was standing on the desk so the class, which was full of third year Slytherins and Gryffindors, could see him. As always Hermione Granger, the smartest student in their year and possibly the whole school raised her hand. "Ooh, yes, Ms. Granger, go ahead."

"Insulin, used for those with diabetes are used to create 'assisting spells' in medical care." Harry listened but he dared not to look up. He remembered her there on that cold sticky day. She was the reason for his embarrassment, "Insulin, when used with the proper incantation, make the one on the receiving end of the spell get heavier, depending on how healthy or alive one is." She finished.

"Good! Good, 10 points to Gryffindor. This spell tells the doctor or caster how near death the other is. It's a very common and easy spell. So we'll only spend today and tomorrow on it. Now can anyone tell me the incantation?"

Harry shook his head. He had read a head over the summer and new all about this spell. The incantation is 'nutus corporis'. He practiced it on squirrels and discovered that some of the healthier ones grew to be as heavy as a steel safe. The near death of group became as light as a speck of dust.

He was thinking of putting his hand up to answer when he heard a giggle. He scrunched his face up in pain for a brief moment before he tried to cover it up with a blank expression. He turned to the professor and raised his hand. He saw the teacher give a squeak of surprise at his action.

"Yes, Mr. Potter? Do you have the answer?" He asked eagerly. It was very rare for Harry to get interactive in class. He heard the infamous giggle again.

"Err . . . No," He lied, "Can I go to the bathroom?" He chickened out.

"Oh, yes, be quick." He answered. Harry got up and walked between the desks, keeping his eyes on his feet. He could hear the girls on his right, the ones that had been staring at him, giggle as they seem to be intent on doing till the end of his life. This only seemed to feed his anger and embarrassment. He walked faster to the front of the room.

"Oh, wait, Mr. Potter. Don't forget your hall pass."

"Of course," He answered. His friend Dani Zabini the twin brother of Blaise, one of the prettiest girls in their year, gave him a worried look.

"Harry, you ok?" Harry nodded, only looking up to give his friend a weak smile. He walked over to the door next to it was a brow chunk of wood with a metal chain hanging on a hook. He grabbed it and left the room.

Walking down the hall was, thank Merlin, short. The silent walls allowed his mind to think and thinking at this moment was bad. Yes, the best thing for his own sanity was to be blank. Maybe if he were oblivious enough the horrible event yesterday would just disappear.

Before he knew it he was at the bathroom. As he entered he was surprised to see His defense against the dark arts teacher and his father's good friend, Remus Lupin, at the sink washing his hands.

"Harry, how nice it is to see you. I hope your parents are doing fine." He said, now drying his hands. He then turned around to look at him. He smiled warmly at him. A few gray strands of hair, which Harry knew used to be Healthy golden color, fell into his face.

"They're fine professor." He said. There was an awkward silence. "Uh, didn't you see my dad yesterday? We were supposed to buy a new broom. Actually you were there," There was another awkward silence, 'quick, Potter. Say something.'

But his teacher beat him; "Yes I did see James yesterday. He seemed upset about something so we spent the afternoon together. I don't believe he would have had time to buy you your broom." He pondered aloud.

"Oh, yeah, I got held up." He made his way over to the mirror; "I'll see you in class, Professor."

Remus stared at him for a moment as if studying him before nodding, more to himself then to Harry. "Today we're doing Tebos, 'generously' donated by Mr. Malfoy, for our learning." Harry briefly remembered reading about the strange creatures. Rare warthogs that turned invisible. Harry wished he could turn invisible, but his father, at his mother's discretion, hadn't passed on his special cloak yet. "It should be fun. Well goodbye and good luck in class, Harry."

Harry let out a breath he was holding then turned his head his reflection and was disgusted at what he saw . . . himself.

.0.

2 hours missing

Auror Cynthia Mowry and her Partner Michael Downer walked downto that very bathroom several hours later. Jose Marti, a fifth year Ravenclaw had been the first to enter the bathroom since the victim himself. When Jose entered there was a broken mirror and blood on the walls. In the very center of the broken glass was the hall pass that was identified by several students and the teacher himself to belong to Professor Flitwick. The two Aurors walked to where a man with brown graying hair was standing.

"Remus Lupin, I'm Auror Downer. And I understand you were the last to converse with Harry Potter before he disappeared, am I correct?" He asked. He could tell he was. The man looked ready to burst into tears.

"Yes, yes I was in the bathroom before he came in. We talked a little—" His nervous ramblings were cut short.

"What were you doing in the student's bathroom?" Cynthia asked. The tone in her voice was that as if she knew he was involved but was putting fake curiosity to make him sweat. Cynthia had a special passion for child victims—for better or for worse—considering how close she was to her nieces and nephews.

"I didn't do it, I didn't' take or hurt him if that's what you're think—"

"You're a werewolf aren't you? You were the last at the crime scene weren't—"

"I've known him since he was born. I've been friends with his parents since my first year of school here. Do you honestly think I would do something like this to my best friends' son."

"Then why don't you answer my first question and tell me why you were in the student's bathroom?"

"The faculty bathroom was over flooded and McGonagall closed it off." While he spoke Michael began to write down everything he said onto a pocket size notebook. "Some ghost has taken to nesting in the pipes."

"Ok, we'll check that out." He said kindly to the teacher, "Do you know what kind of mood he was in today? Was he off a little? Our talk with Prof. Flitwick said he was more depressed today. What's that suppose to mean?"

Remus gave a shrug while he shook his head, "I don't know. He's nice kid, all his teachers love him but he's quiet. Doesn't talk that much." He thought for a few moments, "I don't know, he seemed fine the other day even a little excited. He was suppose to buy a new broom with his dad but a couple of hours ago Harry said his plans kept him from going."

"His father? Here at the school?" Cynthia asked.

"Not anymore he left last night."

"Ok. Thank you." Michael closed his notebook as Remus walked away. "What do you think of all this?" He put his notebook away and began to move to the bathroom's entrance. Inside there were several people photographing the bloodstains and the broken mirror. Michael walked as close as he could to the blood.

"Looks like he resisted," Michael said. "He grabbed on to the mirrors frame as was carried away."

"Unless that's the kidnapper's blood," She said. She looked around as another Auror came in wearing rubber gloves and carrying a mettle suitcase.

"We'll determine that in a few hours." He said. The new Auror was now kneeling by the blood and had taken a piece of cotton cloth from her suitcase and was now gathering blood samples, "What do we know about the parents?"

Cynthia looked at Michael, "What? I'm sorry I was distracted."

"Distracted? What do we know about the parents?"

Cynthia watched as he pulled out his notepad again; "Um the mother is a doctor at St. Mungos the father is a retired chaser from the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team. I think He just got his auror license. The father is also heir to the Potter family heirlooms. This kidnapping might be a ransom." She breathed, "How could someone take him . . .and at Hogwarts, too. I just don't get it."

"Great, he's one of ours," Michael sighed.

"Different department," Cynthia said. "Not that it helps."

"Well, Let's talk to the parents." Michael said.

.0.

James walked back and forth across the living room, nervously. Lily was pale and her eyes were puffy. James finally stopped his pacing and looked at around the room. It was spotless. Lily, once she found out their only son had been kidnapped had begun to clean nonstop. It was habit of hers she did when she was nervous. 'I yelled at him.' A voice in his head said. _**"I don't want to hear it," He had snapped, "Why don't you just go to bed."**_ that was the last thing he had said to him.

"James, you're making me nervous."

James finally feeling tired, took a seat next to Lily, who hiccuped.

"James, what if—what if they don't find—"

"Lily, it's only the beginning. He'll be fine." James said. His was voice stubborn. It almost seemed as if he was in denial about the whole situation. He put his arm around Lily.

"Ahem!" the two looked up to see a blond haired woman wearing black robes. Behind her was a man with brown hair and wearing a matching cloak. It was he who interrupted them. Behind them James could see left over green flames from their arrival, in through the floo network.

"Are you the Aurors, that are going to find out what happened to our son?" James asked, standing up. Lily stayed seated.

"Yes, we're working on it. I'm Auror Downer and my partner, Auror Mowry," The man said. "We just want to ask a few questions, ok?"

James nodded and took his seat next to Lily again.

Cynthia took a seat on the empty couch as Michael took a look around the room. It was large and decorated in reds and gold. 'These people are the ideal Family to hold for ransom.'

"What is Harry like at home? Is is he violent—" Cynthia began.

"No!" Lily shouted, standing up. She was sobbing now, "He's not like that! He's kind!"

"Harry's a bright kid," James said. He pulled Lily back onto the couch.

"What are his grades?" Michael asked looking towards the pale couple, "What's he like in school?"

James and Lily looked at each other, "Uh…well um, he gets mostly 'acceptable' or 'poor', which I don't understand since he studies nonstop. He's a very-very quiet. He doesn't talk much to us about school. His best friend is Dani Zabini, though."

"Dani Zabini?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, they both are in Gryffindor. Dani's twin-sister is a Slytherin." James said.

Michael pulled out his notepad, "Really?"

"Really," James repeated.

"You and Harry, Thursday, just yesterday, were supposed to go shopping, right?" Michael asked, finally taking a seat.

"Yeah, that's right." James nodded. "We were supposed to leave at 4 but he never came. Well he did, but just when it was too late."

The two Aurors looked interested, "What time?"

"Seven, I think."

"What happened?"

"Well . . ."

_**James and Remus waited outside the portrait hole as the whole school finished off their dinner. James had been waiting for Harry in the entrance Hall all afternoon. He had seen him during lunch and had a chance to remind him of their plans and it seemed that Harry was excited. He was excited too. James had wanted to see the new display of brooms all month and now was his only chance.**_

_** He had taken off work for this and now Harry had completely blown him off. Silently seething as he stood next to his friend he wasn't surprised he scared off some first year.**_

_** "James, relax," Remus said to his friend, "I'm sure there is a reason for him to not show up."**_

_** "He knew we had plans," James snapped, "I'm on thin ice with my boss as it is. He didn't want me to take a brake because I'm supposed to make up work for that day where I assaulted that one death eater in an interrogation. If he bailed—"**_

_** A creek from behind him snapped him form his ranting. Whirling around, he saw a dirty Harry trying to sneak passed the portrait hole.**_

_** "Harry James Potter," James yelled he felt a perverse satisfaction in seeing his son flinch. He supposed it was because he was angry. "Do not move!"**_

_** Harry stopped and stared at his father in wide eyes. James could have sworn they were wet.**_

_** "Dad?" He asked, "What are you doing here?" He was squirming and looking around in an almost paranoid way.**_

_** "What am I doing here? Where the hell have you been? Are you crying?"**_

_** Harry reached for his eye and whipped away some saline. "Allergies," He said, "I uh discovered I'm allergic to uh . . . HOUSE ELVES! That's right. I walked in on one chimney sweeping and couldn't stop sneezing. It might have been the ash though."**_

_** "Where have you been?" James repeated.**_

_** "James," Remus said, "I'm going to leave." James ignored him but Harry gave him a pleading look to stay.**_

_** "Dad, I'm sorry. Me and Dani were hanging out at Hagrid's and I lost track of time, I'm sorry,"**_

_** "Sorry?" James half yelled, "Do you know how hard it was to get special permission to set this up? To actually be here?"**_

_** "Dad I know. I should've looked at the clock—"**_

_** "I don't want to hear it," He snapped, "Why don't you just go to bed."**_

_** Harry walked by him slowly. Only when he was halfway into the common room did he speak again, "Dad, I really am sorry." With that he turned around and left.**_

Looking back James felt worse then before. 'He probably thinks I hate him,' He yelled at himself, 'How could I have been such a jerk?' Lily placed a hand on James' back and rubbed it gently.

"—And who's Hagrid?" Cynthia asked.

"He's the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He's also the game keeper." Lily answered shakily. She was a bit shaky, and the two Auror's wanted to get business done before she had another breakdown.

"Ok, from what we know of Harry is that he's moody. He's smart but gets low grades," Michael began, "Does he take recreational potions?"

"No," Lily said, "We asked the school psychiatrist about any medication he may need, uh he visits her every Tuesday, she said if any, dreamless sleep would be best would be best. He has nightmares."

"He's sees a mind healer?" Michael asked.

"He used to see two but the other held meetings on Saturdays and he has quidditch practice those days." James answered.

"What's the doctor's name?" Cynthia asked. She looked over to Michael to see if he was ready to write.

"Healer Green." They answered together.

"Mhhm," Michael nodded, "What's he like at home?"

"Well, I guess he's the same." James said.

Cynthia looked at Lily and James. She had a pensive look on her face." Mr. And Mrs. Potter, if you don't mind me asking, what's Harry's favorite color? What color are his eyes? What music does he listen to?"

"Excuse me?" Lily snapped. "Are you trying to insinuate something? I love my son!"

"Answer the questions, ma'am," Cynthia said. The two women faced off in an intense staring contest before Lily seemingly deflated. She sagged against James and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"His eyes are green," Lily answered, "Like mine and his favorite color? Er…Red…"

"You don't know?" Cynthia asked quietly.

"Well uh like we said he's very quiet and—" She glared at James, 'help me' she thought.

"He keeps to himself, here," James cut in. Lily silently thanked him, "He only leaves his room for dinner."

"In a house this big it's hard to imagine anyone not leaving his or her bedroom."

"Well, he's a teenager," Lily said, "He's going through puberty, an awkward stage."

"Do you mind if we look in his room?" Michael asked. He stood up reaching to his full height, 6ft 1. He was, however, disappointed when the couple stood up and James reached 6 ft 3.

"Not at all. If you'll follow me."

The two Aurors were led down a gold hallway with several doors aligning the walls with oil paintings of famous witches and wizards of the 1800's. They soon stopped in front of a double door painted white with a fancy sign reading 'Harry's' on the left door and 'Room' on the right door sign.

"This is it," James gestured towards it. He then moved his hand to the golden door handles and pushed them both open.

The four stepped in and saw a burgundy colored room with black carpets that clashed horribly with the red walls and the hallway's golden rugs. The walls held muggle pictures of rock groups such as the Sex Pistols, The Who, and the Rolling Stones. His large king size bed stood off to the right corner of the opposite wall. He had gray and black transparent curtains that surrounded his bed. On the same wall they saw five bookcases filled with textbooks and fictional stories. One bookcase even held homemade muggle videos. In the very middle of the room was an oval burgundy rug. On the very opposite wall an Oakwood office desk sat just below an eight to nine foot window, with matching curtains to the bed. To the left wall the Aurors noticed three singular doors.

"He wanted the blacks and the grays," Lily said trying to make up for the dark atmosphere. "So we insisted on at least red walls

"Mrs. Potter," Cynthia began. Lily nodded, "Where do those doors lead to?"

"The first door," She said gesturing to the closest of the three, "Is the bathroom, the second is the walk-in closet, and the third is the dark room. He likes photography, muggle and magical."

Michael walked towards the third door and paused outside, "May I?"

"Of course…just don't let the light in."

Michael walked in alone. He quickly shut the door behind to prevent the light from entering. This room, as well, was red but only because of the poor lighting. Against the walls he saw counters that held flat, water containers and above them a close line went around just above them. It was decorated with untouched pictures.

He walked over towards his right side and took his first glimpse into Harry Potter's life. His photographs were of sleeping animals and crushed fairies. Michael had to say he was somewhat disturbed by it. The sleeping animals looked dead…and the fairies, well that should be discussed with his mind healer. After a quick look at the pictures and seeing the same things, Michael left the room.

Out side, Michael saw Lily and James sitting on Harry's bed. He understood their pain. He had two girls of his own and he knew if anything happened to them he'd feel the same as they did if not worse.

At the desk, Cynthia was sitting in a black plush chair with a muggle notebook in front of her. She looked up when she heard the door close. She then turned towards the pale, sitting couple.

"You don't mind if we take this?"

.0.

The mind healer stood across from them, as the Cynthia and Michael got comfortable in two lush chairs that sat in front of the luxurious office desk. She was sorting through her paper before she relaxed herself into a large olive green swivel chair, which interestingly enough was made entirely out of wood.

"Hello," She greeted.

"Hello I'm—" Cynthia was about to introduce herself but Healer Green cut her off.

"—Auror Cynthia Mowry and you're partner, Michael Downer," She pulled out from one of her cloak pockets glasses, which she put lightly on the bridge of her nose. "I know. You've been searching for one of the students here. A patient of mine."

"Yes, we'd like to ask a few questions," Cynthia said. She nudged Michael to pullout his notepad. "Do you know if Harry Potter has problems with anyone in particular? If anyone he knows could have taken him?"

"He has inferiority problems." Healer Green said, "That can cause social problems."

"Really? How so?" Michael asked looking up from his notes.

"I'm breaking an ethics code…"

Michael pulled out rolled parchment from his cloak. "Here's a warrant."

Healer Green sighed. "Well…"

_** Harry sat limply in the same seat that Cynthia Mowry would sit in two days from now. Healer Green sat in front of him with a journal in her lap; ready to write any interesting facts he might say.**_

_** "I'm a loser," He finally said. The mind healer gave him a funny look.**_

_** "Harry you're not a loser," She said in a tired voice. Every week they had conversations something similar to this. "Why do you think this?"**_

_** "Because I am."**_

_** "Since when? When did you start thinking this?" He hesitated. "Everything you say is held in confidence. Anything you say here stays here."**_

_** "When I was eight, Bobby Deamer, a muggle kid in my neighborhood, held a birthday party. It had a carnival, wild animals and clowns. He invited every kid in our neighborhood."**_

_** "You didn't go?" She asked.**_

_** "I wasn't invited," He corrected. "That's when I knew."**_

_** "At age eight?"**_

_** Harry nodded.**_

_** "Do you think if you were invited to a party you wouldn't be a social outcast?" She asked.**_

_** "No."**_

_** "It's easy to become the loser, but harder to stop, is that it?" Harry just nodded at this.**_

"I'm the only person he can really associate or talk to about this." She said, "His parents were very popular when they were back in school, and his father was an international quidditch star. He probably feels embarrassed about himself being in their standards." She leaned forward in her chair, "One's social standards is not something you would want your parents to know."

"Do you know any of his friends?"

"Friend," She said, "He has only one friend."

"Dani Zabini," Michael guessed.

"Yes," she said, "Is that all?" the Aurors nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for your time and cooperation," Cynthia said. She extended her hand to Healer Green and shook it.

"It's getting late," The mind healer said, "Where will you be staying tonight?"

"The headmaster has set up a couple of guest rooms for us to say, thank you for asking." Cynthia said. She nodded to Michael who led their way out. When the door was completely shut, Cynthia turned to Michael.

"Do you think he knew some thing was going to happen to him?"

Michael gave her a grave look, "I wouldn't know."

.0.

1 day missing

The next morning, Cynthia and Michael began to search for the famous Dani. As they passed through the hallways they were given very funny looks from the students, and a Slytherin, they guessed to be a seventh year with bad teeth, had even gone as far as to try and hex them into speaking gibberish. Fortunately for them, the charms teacher had caught the boy and had given him a detention.

The duo walked down the hall that held the unused Arithmancy classrooms. "Mister! Hey! Wait, stop!" A young voice from behind interrupted the stillness. The two Aurors turned to a lanly, dark skinned boy. "Wait!"

"Who are you?" Cynthia asked. She looked the boy up and down and saw that he was a Gryffindor.

"I'm Dani Zabini," By the time he had reached them he was out of breath, "I know who took Harry!"

"All right lets hear it." Cynthia said.

"Marcus Flint."

_**Harry and Dani stood at the bathroom sink. It was the 15-minute break between classes. Right now the two boys had a break between DADA and Astronomy." **_

_** "You'll never guess who slept over at my house this summer." Dani smirked.**_

_** Harry looked away from the mirror to his friend, "Let's see," He began sarcastically, "The dead rotting corpse of Sid Vicious from the sex pistols?"**_

_** "Eww! No!" He half yelled, "Seriously, that's gross. You've got a sick and twisted world perspective."**_

_** Harry just smiled, "Who? Seriously."**_

_** "Cho Chang." Dani said, "Of course she came for my sister but it's still impressive none the less."**_

_** Harry shook his head, "You're lucky. Cho is so hot."**_

_** "Yeah that's right," Dani began, "They went swimming in our pool. Now if we only had your Jacuzzi I'd have been in heaven."**_

_** "You're only saying that so you could have farted in the water without having to blush." Harry smirked, "She's really pretty isn't she?"**_

_** "Wow, are my ears deceiving me?" A cold deep voice from behind interrupted their conversation. "Who'd have thought that Harry Potter would have a crush on the luxurious Cho?" The voice said. **_

_** Harry stared at Marcus, slightly flinching away from the bigger boy. He noticed the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team assemble around them.**_

_** "Not only is this Cho Chang way out of you're league but she's my girl." Marcus said with a glint in his eyes. Dani and Harry shared a look before turning back to Slytherin.**_

_** "I'm sorry," Harry started, "I—"**_

_** "Shut up, Mudblood!" Marcus grabbed Harry's collar and dragged him to a bathroom stall. **_

"_**Don't be sorry!" One of beaters yelled, "You're good entertainment."**_

_**That was the last coherent thing He heard before he felt his head get shoved into the toilet bowl and someone flushing it. He could hear Dani behind him yelling among the rest but unlike them his voice wasn't cheering but full of worry. His head was pulled up every few moments but just as quickly it was dumped back down. Harry could vaguely feel the water rushing up his nose and his own voice coughing.**_

"_**Stop it! You'll drown him!" He could hear his friend shout. **_

_**Harry felt the hand in his collar loosen. He looked up and saw his friend get pushed into the toilet. He had barely moved out of the way when his friend went crashing into it.**_

"_**Don't ever look at my girl. Don't, you ever talk about my girl. In fact, you don't even think about her." The sniggering group of boys broke out into laughter as they left.**_

Dani closed his eyes; "He always had it out for Harry." Dani said, "Don't tell anyone I told you."

"When did this happen?" Michael asked.

"A couple of days ago."

"Did you and Harry hang out at Hagrid's, Thursday?"

"No," Dani said, "I haven't been there at all this week." Dani said, "But I was by the lake with Harry! I remember!"

"When?"

"Tuesday. I think, yeah probably," He looked thoughtful as he thought back on the memory, "You see Professor Snape was running low on to ingredients that are needed to make Wolfsbane . . ."

_**Dani found himself searching by the lake for the black lilies that were to be used in a potion Snape was making for Remus. His friend, Harry had gone down to the forbidden forest's edge and was searching for 'crab grass'. **_

_**The reason they were searching for the ingredients was because Snape's cabinets had run low on the two most important ingredients. From all the years Snape had done this potion for his fellow teacher, never once had he restocked on anything. So he assigned two Gryffindors—Harry and Dani—to collect the two needed plants by Monday**_

_**Dani hadn't been searching long when a yell caught his attention. Turning it towards the sound he noticed it came from the forbidden forest. He walked cautiously closer until he was within seeing distance.**_

_**He saw his friend, Harry, being shoved to the ground. He was about to go help when he saw the kid who shoved him. It was someone he had never seen before. Seeing this he decided to run towards Hagrid's hut. He ran his whole way down towards the large man's home.**_

_** He walked up to the large wood framed door and knocked twice very loudly on it. No one answered.**_

"—I kept knocking but no one answered. I was beginning to get desperate," Dani said.

_** Giving up on Hagrid, Dani rushed back towards the forest. He relaxed when he saw the older kid gone but not completely when he saw Harry's still form on the ground. From where he was he saw that Harry wasn't moving.**_

"What happened?" Cynthia asked as she leaned forward, "Do you know who the kid is now?"

"No," Dani shook his head, "I'm such a coward! I should've helped him and instead I ran away. Some Gryffindor I am."

Michael nodded and closed his notepad. He had pulled it out sometime in the middle of Harry's story. He really didn't have the patience to listen to a 13 year-old's angst over courage, especially when he had a missing kid to find.

"So you have no idea, none at all of who this kid was? He didn't leave any clues, say anything?" Cynthia asked. She didn't have the patience either.

"It was Flint I'm sure of it. And I bet you anything that Malfoy kid—Draco Malfoy was an accomplice."

"Hey, kid," Michael turned towards Dani, "Do you think we could take a look at your memory?"

"My memory?" He said incredulously, "How?"

"I know a guy who could tell you the whole history of a handy-dandy invention called a pensive."

Nodding in understandment, Dani led the way to Dumbledore's office.

Cynthia leaned into Michael's ear, "Do you think that the mysterious forest kid had anything to do with this case?"

"He has to be." Michael answered, "Kidnapping someone during the day at Hogwarts isn't something a person can do without inside help, especially under Dumbledore's nose."

.0.

At the Auror headquarters, the two Aurors sat casually around Michael's office desk. They were both hunched over the journal they had found in Harry's room. After reading the first couple of pages, the two Aurors discovered it was a story. A fantasy, romance tale where there's this princess who wears navy blue robes, has ivory skin, and beautiful silky black hair. She rode a brown horse that was aging horribly. But despite this the old horse had the speed of 20 younger horses. She was kidnapped by a band of gypsies where she is held in the back of their wagon and brainwashed. Her only hope in being rescued comes in the form of a young prince who dressed in all gold. His shield, which was described as a metallic tint, had carved decorations that represented every sin he had committed. But as his sins took over his shield, he began to mark their place into his skin. He thought that saving the princess would redeem him of his crimes and that was exactly what Harry had called his story, 'The redeemer'.

"Aww," Cynthia whispered, "this is so sad." She flipped through a couple of pages, "Look at this."

Michael leaned over her shoulder and looked at the journal, "What about it?" He asked.

She gave an annoyed sigh, "Its Dated D-day, you know 'Doomsday'."

Michael took the notebook into his hands and looked closer at the book. "Don't tell me this kids thinking of attacking up the school."

Cynthia smiled at him, "I wouldn't go that far." She laughed, "Its past-tense and the date before it reads July 30th and the date after reads august 1st. D-day as he calls it is July 31st."

"Why would he hate July 31st?" Michael asked as he handed the notebook back to the woman in front of him.

"July 31st was the day he was born." She answered. "This poor kid. How could one kid have so many enemies?" She closed the book and looked up at Michael.

.0.

It wasn't even lunch when they had tracked down Marcus Flint. Much to their dismay it was the same kid who had hexed them that very same morning. The three now sat in an empty charms classroom near the crime-scene. As Cynthia sat across from the bratty seventh year she relayed her and Michael's game plan. 'Good cop, bad cop. I'm the good cop, be the good cop, feel the good c—' she blushed, 'never mind, you pervert.' Through all of her subconscious ramblings she had failed to notice that Michael had already started the interrogation.

"Marcus Flint," He said, "Am I correct?" Michael stared at the kid. Marcus looked indifferent and refused to look the Auror in the eye. "Have you ever heard of a kid named Harry Potter?"

Marcus looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I've heard of him. So what?"

"Well if you know of him then you should know that he has recently gone missing?" Michael said. He watched as Marcus slightly squirmed in his seat.

"Is this how you're telling everyone?" he asked, "You call us in one by one and tell us personally even if we don't like the kid."

"Now that's not very nice," Cynthia replied. "We have reason to believe you might have done something to him."

Marcus's eyes got big. "I didn't do anything. You can't blame this on me."

"You said so yourself, you hate the kid," Michael asked.

"Look I might not like the Gryffindork but I wouldn't waste my time on kidnapping him. I have better things to do."

"Like what?" Michael asked, leaning closer.

"My life, for example," Marcus snapped. Cynthia felt disgusted. All this kid's life was, was torturing younger students.

"Ok," Michael said, He leaned back, "Did you see Harry at all Thursday?"

"No I didn't. The only time I saw him this week was Monday. He was acting really weird, too."

"What was he doing?"

"Asking a lot of stupid questions," Marcus looked thoughtful—must be painful for him—for once as he looked back on the memory …

_**'Marcus walked away from the quidditch field. His team had played a mock game with the Gryffindor team and as usual had lost. Despite that, though, he couldn't find it in himself to be angry or upset because just last night he had finally gotten Cho to give head. She had looked repulsed as usual whenever he asked but in the end she had finally given in.**_

_** He heard Potter walking, quietly behind. "YO, Avery," He shouted to the keeper o the team. He was tall, lanky, and one of his best friends. "Guess what?" **_

_** "Just tell me or I don't want to hear it."**_

_** "I did 'It' with Chang," Marcus made sure to talk loud for some of the Gryffindors to hear him. He knew Potter heard him. He made a choking sound behind him and he felt the corners of his lips curl.**_

_** "Got a problem, Potter?" He asked sardonically.**_

_** Potter just stared at him, wide-eyed. At once he broke from his stupor and shook his head. "Um no I just heard around the school you had sex..." He made rude hand gestures and Marcus felt like he was going to break out into laughter. He knew Potter was just making an excuse, but his friends hearing that will be sure to spread it around and that couldn't hurt his reputation.**_

_** Marcus turned away and was about to continue his conversation with his friend when Potter spoke up again. Avery gave him a funny look and shrugged his soldiers before taking off at a run to the school.**_

_** "How do…how do you get a girl to notice you?" Marcus froze at that question. Was Potter asking for advice on women… and from him?**_

_** "I don't know," he spoke finally, "Just be cool," The horror got worse, was he answering back, "Don't act like yourself, act like me."**_

_** Potter nodded before thanking him and running off leaving a thoroughly confused Slytherin behind.'**_

"I gave that kid the best advice of his life," Marcus said as he crossed his arms. "Kid might get laid one day."

Cynthia scowled at him before turning to her partner. He also had a look of disgust. Poor Harry. The girl he had a crush on had just had sex with his bully.

"Ok one more thing before you go we need to show you something," Cynthia nodded to her partner and waited as left to get the pensieve. She glanced over at Marcus and was disgusted to see him licking his lips flirtatiously.

She blessed the moment Michael came back. He placed a large cauldron in front of Marcus and instructed him to lean foreword. They waited as he was instantly pulled into the memory that Dani supplied them.

"I don't like him," Cynthia stated. "He keeps looking at me." She was going to complain some more when the said-person appeared back in front of them.

"Wow," he said.

"I know amazing," Cynthia stated dully. "Do you know the kid that was Harry in the woods?"

"Yeah, Yeah, that was uh-what's his face, Granger, That's it Granger. He's year younger then me. He's obviously in Ravenclaw."

"Thank you, you've been a big help."

.0.

In an empty classroom the mysterious forest boy was sitting right in front of the two Aurors. It turned out his whole name was Warren Caleb Granger and he really was a 6th year. He was sitting nervously which looked kind of funny because he was a big kid.

"Granger, Right," Warren nodded. "Do you remember a particular Tuesday this week? You were out by the forest."

Warren nodded again. "Tell me, what happened?"

"I was talking to Harry out by the forest—"

"Didn't really look like that," Michael cut in. Warren gave him a glare. "Sorry, by all means, continue."

"Like I was saying I was talking to him. I might've gotten a little violent but he just got me so angry. He was lying saying he didn't do anything to my sister. I just wanted to punish him or something."

"Your sister?" What's her name?"

"Hermione. She's same year and house as him. Same classes I think." Michael looked like he was going to question him more when a brown school owl flew into the room through an open window. The two Aurors stared at it as it flew over t Warren's shoulder. He looked puzzled as he opened it but then froze. It was a picture apparently from a muggle camera. He leaned over to the two Aurors and handed them the picture.

Cynthia gasped when she saw it. It was a picture of Harry but he was tied to a dark tree. His mouth was tied and he was lying on the ground with tears in his eyes. He was shirtless, and dirt and bruises decorated his body.

"Oh my God," Michael breathed, "Who sent this?"

Warren shook his head, "It doesn't say. Look," He said uncomfortably, "Can I go? I got to study for an upcoming test."

Michael nodded.

.0.

Straight after talking to Warren the two decided it was time to go look for his sister, Hermione. It didn't take long when they found her in the library reading. She was a cute little girl with the bushiest hair any of them had seen. She was working silently when they sat down. Confused she looked up.

"Hello," Michael answered, "I'm Auror Downer, this is," he gestured to Cynthia, "Is Auror Mowry. I'm sure you've seen us around the school for the last few days." Hermione nodded.

"We want to ask you if you knew Harry?" She nodded but they saw a flicker of guilt cross her face.

"Yeah, we're in a few of the same classes together but I didn't really know him that well."

Cynthia nodded. "We heard you and Harry had a little problem sometime this week."

"Yeah. Tuesday. Our first class was Transfiguration," Cynthia noted it was the same day that her brother had talked to Harry.

'_**Hermione followed The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls into class. She wasn't really friends with them but they didn't pick on her. She just never really fit in. She took her spot in the usual place at the front of the class. A few minutes later some of the boys entered the class. One of them she noticed was Harry Potter. She felt kind of sorry for him. People were always talking about him behind his back and he always seemed too depressed. You'd have thought that life had dealt him the bad cards, but he was one of the richest kids in school and he wasn't that bad looking.**_

_**He looked her way and had a thoughtful look on his face. He nodded to himself and walked her way. 'Oh my gosh, is a boy walking my way' She collected herself and smiled coyly at him.**_

"_**What's up m'crup," He said quite rudely. She gave him a confused look.**_

"_**Uh, nothing," She answered confused.**_

_**Harry widened his eyes, "Then you are a crup, Crup. You answered back didn't you?" A few kids laughed at this, but most just smiled amusedly. "Did you know crups are a breed of dog?"**_

_**Hermione's eyes widened and she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. That was when she noticed his eyes drift behind her. She followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at Cho who was watching them curiously with her friends.**_

"_**Mr. Potter," Hermione and Harry turned their heads to the voice, which happened to be Professor McGonagall, "Please take your seat." Harry nodded before rushing to his seat at the back of the room.'**_

"That was it," Hermione said, "After class Cho and her friends comforted me but I haven't really spoken to them since." Near the end of the sentence Michael sensed a bit of frightfulness.

"Hermione," He reached into his pocket and drew out the picture of Harry. Hermione stared at it then looked up at him. The fear was most noticeable now. "You know who took the picture, don't you?" Hermione shook her head. "Listen, Hermione, if we find out you're lying you will also be charged with the kidnapping of Harry Pot—"

"No I don't know, I got it this morning, from Blaise, She told me to make copies and send them to people at the school."

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini?" Hermione nodded. "Isn't her brother best friends with Harry?" Hermione Just shrugged and would not answer any more questions.

.0.

Once again Cynthia and Michael found themselves hunting down another Slytherin. They were, however, slightly happier that she was much more charming than Marcus flint, but she was spoiled. When they had found her she had refused to talk unless her mom was with her.

"Hermione Granger said she had been mailed the picture by you." Cynthia said.

"My daughter would never do anything like this." Alba Zabini snapped. "She's not some gossip queen." Blaise nodded. "I didn't raise her to treat others like this and I don't tolerate it."

"Ma'am, please." Alba stopped yelling and sat down reluctantly.

"Ok, Then do you know where this picture came from?" Blaise shook her head.

"I've never seen it anytime before it was passed around the school." She said solemnly, "I swear. Hermione is just upset. She's very moody. Almost like a living moaning Myrtle."

Cynthia raised her eyebrows, "Thank you for that. That was very irrelevant. But why would a straight 'O' student feel the need to lie about the photograph's origin and get one of the popular girls in trouble for it when she knows it will create a living hell for her? "

"Look, I don't know her I've hardly ever spoken to her it's always Cho who wants to help others. Don't ask me."

"Look," Alba spoke up again, "Blaise knew Harry since first year. Dani and Harry are best friends. If Blaise knew anything she would tell you."

.0.

Cynthia and Michael headed back to the ministry. They had now reached an all time low in solving the mystery. They were now sitting in their office. Cynthia was reading the story Harry had written. Apparently it was very enthralling while Michael was just throwing rolled up parchment balls at a crack on the one-way mirror.

"Look here," Cynthia called. She propped the journal on to her lap and began to read aloud, "' the princess gently laid a hand onto to the prince's scar. It glowed a tangible blue before disappearing, taking his sins with him. She now gazed upon the clean face of him and smiled'."

Michael raised an eyebrow at that, "Redemption."

"Uh-huh," She flipped the page and stopped. "He scribbled the rest out."

"Ahem," The two looked up and saw the same Auror that had collected the blood sample just yesterday before them. "We analyzed the blood. It's Harry's blood."

Cynthia and Michael frowned and Cynthia shook her head.

"We also found," she frowned, "Equus fecal matter in it. I don quite understand it."

Michael frowned, "Horse poop? How could he have possibly have gotten horse poop in him. He looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's not a real horse. Uh a close relative or something."

"Unicorns, Hippogryphs, Thestals" the Auror gave a few, "Well I've got to go, good luck."

"Where—The forbidden forest?" Cynthia said. "All, those creatures are there."

Cynthia and Michael headed back to the school, using floo powder. They came out the Headmaster's fireplace sense it was the only one open for the floo connection. They quickly made their way out of the school towards the forest but because of their location out of the school they were given a good look at the quidditch pitch and that's when Michael saw it.

"The beautiful girl with the blue uniform," Michael said. Cynthia followed his gaze and saw the young quidditch player. She looked over at Michael and the two changed their course over to her instead.

They reached her when her broom was relatively close to the ground. Six other teenagers were also wearing matching uniforms but her appearance best matched the one they had read about in the journal.

Michael called the girl over to them and she curiously flew over to them.

"I'm Auror Downer and this is Auror Mowry," Michael introduced, "And you are…"

"Cho Chang," She said. The two Aurors weren't surprised. Harry did after all have a crush on her.

Michael pulled out the photo and showed it to the girl. "Do you know anything about this photo?" He asked.

She suddenly went pale. "Yes," She whispered. "It was taken over in the forest."

"Can you show us exactly where?" Asked Cynthia. Cho nodded and quietly walked over towards the forest. She hadn't entered far, just past a few trees, when she stopped in front of the familiar tree easily recognizable from the picture.

"Whatever it is, we need you tell us the truth," Cynthia said. "You don't need to be afraid."

"Was it taken this morning?" Michael asked.

Cho shook her head. "No, it was taken Thursday."

"You know this, how?" Michael asked.

"Because I was there when it was taken," She said. "It was all Blaise's idea. We just wanted to teach him a lesson."

"A lesson," Cynthia said in a tight voice, "A lesson for what?"

"For being mean to Hermione," Cho answered defensively.

"We're under the impression, you and Hermione aren't even friends," Michael stated.

Cho started to stare guiltily back at the two Aurors.

"Now that doesn't sound right," Cynthia said. "Harry was an easy target. So you guys decide to have a little fun. Right?"

"He called her a crup," Cho said. "That wasn't right."

"So you decided to get revenge?" Cynthia said. Her voice dripped with disgust. Cho only sighed as if it was the two adults who didn't get it, as if in her mind everything she and her friends did was justified.

"Tell us exactly what happened," Michael said.

Cho sighed again, "I told him to meet here for a date…"

_**Cho waited for Harry to call from inside the forest. She was slightly nervous about what she was about to do.**_

"When he arrived, I told him I wanted to fool around but I was too embarrassed to get undressed in front of him." Cho said. "I left while he got undressed and came back a minute later…"

"_**Um, Cho, I'm uh ready," He said nervously.**_

_**Cho came over to him and was slightly shocked to see his toned muscles. He was actually kind of cute. He seemed slightly cold and as she walked closer to him he seemed to stop shivering. She couldn't help but wonder at how he could be cold on such a humid day.**_

"_**Ok," She said, "Now I'm going to do something for you." She pulled out her wand and Harry eyed it nervously. He stepped back.**_

"_**What are you gonna do?" He asked. He looked at her strange.**_

"_**Just some magic," She stated. "Haven't you ever seen porn?"**_

"_**Yeah," Harry lied. She knew he was lying. He seemed to naïve to actually do something as horny as to watch other people doing it.**_

"_**Ok come over here," She gestured to a big tree to his left. He quietly walked over and she cried, "Incarcerous!" **_

_**His ankles and wrists were instantly tied to the tree.**_

"_**Ow!" He yelped.**_

_**Cho gave him a smile. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"**_

"_**No, no," He said lamely. **_

_**Cho nodded. "Ok now lay down on the ground and put your arms over your head," She said. Harry nodded and did as he was told.**_

"_**Can you get free?" She asked. Harry squirmed and confirmed a 'no'. "Ok now here's where the fun begins," she smiled again. "Oh girls!"**_

_**Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, and tree other girls come out. They all had a triumphant look and evil glares on their faces.**_

"_**Blaise?" Harry asked.**_

"_**Loser!" She snapped at him. Harry blinked. She bent down and picked up a handful of dirt and threw it at him. Harry flinched as it hit his raw skin. "Who's the crup now?" She laughed. "Come on girls, lets have a little fun. Harry-dear, did you know most crups are neutered?"**_

_**Harry flinched and began to squirm desperately in the ropes. The girls began to shout things at him such as 'How does it feel now?' 'You're the animal!' And pretty soon they began to chant 'loser' repeatedly as they through heavy dirt clods at him.**_

_**Hermione who was holding an old muggle camera, which he remembered was a Christmas gift from her Father, leaned forward. She posed the camera in front of her eyes and said, "Smile for the camera!"**_

"…Hermione took the picture but I didn't think they would actually show it to everyone." Cho said. "I don't know why Blaise told her to send it around."

"How long did it last?" Michael asked.

"Little less than an hour," She said. "Then we got bored."

"Bored? Then you untied him and let him go." Cynthia said.

"Well…" Cho said, her voice filled with anguish, "We untied him, but he didn't really move." She looked between the two Aurors. "We tried to get him up but he just rolled away and wouldn't look at us. By then it was past curfew so we took off. We saw him in class and he seemed ok."

"I'm sure he was perfect," Cynthia said sarcastically. "I think you should go and have a very long talk with your head of house." Cho stared at them before guiltily turning back to the castle completely ignoring her quidditch team as they called for her attention.

The two stare around the tree casually, looking for hints of any kind.

"Why do kids do this to each other?" Michael asked. "What's the point? They gain nothing by being cruel and they only hurt themselves."

"Well it's not a fun age," Cynthia said sadly. She looked over at Michael and sighed. "Look I know girls. This," She gestured to the tree, "Was the master plan. They weren't going to do anything else to him. I know it."

"All I know is that he was attacked in the bathroom. Is still missing, we have no lead, and he's had the worst few days leading up to it." Michael said.

Cynthia nodded when it suddenly clicked. "That's it. That's it." She looked over at Michael. "What if no one attacked him?"

"You think he broke the mirror himself?" Michael asked incredulously.

"Well, he's been picked on all his life. He feels like the world's biggest loser already and then this happens—"

"Then he has to go to class and face those girls while they laugh at him," He finished. "Then he walks into the bathroom and sees himself. If I were him, I'd break that mirror, too."

"What about the blood though?" Cynthia asked.

"He cut his hand on the mirror and wiped it on the wall," He said. He looked over at Cynthia.

"The question now is 'it's getting dark where'd he go and where is he now?'" She said.

"He's somewhere where he can figure out how to hurt someone—"

"—Or himself." She said.

_**Harry Potter stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had light bruises from his beating. He had refused himself to go to the hospital wing and heal himself. His face then turned into a glare and he picked up his bathroom pass and slammed it into the mirror. Shards of glass fell on to arms, slicing it. He let the blood drip down his skin and felt a sick pleasure.**_

.0.

The two Aurors were now sitting in Dumbledore's office. Dani and his Mother, Alba, were sitting on the couch. Dumbledore was nowhere in sight.

"Dani," Cynthia started, "Do you no what your sister and her friends did yesterday?" She asked.

Dani shook his head. "No. What happened?" He asked.

"Harry didn't talk to you about it?" She asked. Dani looked nervously at his mother who in return gave him a confused look.

"You tell them right now. This is not a game," Alba snapped.

Dani flinched. "Ok, I saw him this afternoon, during lunch."

"What? Where?" Cynthia asked.

"I think out over by the Forbidden Forest…"

_**Dani was patrolling the school ground out of loneliness and boredom. Ever since Harry disappeared he had nothing to do. Even if he did, he didn't want to do it with anyone. He was walking along the perimeter of the land trying to see how far he would go without being caught when he saw his friend sitting against a tree with what looked like a dirty rope in his hands.**_

"_**Harry? What are you doing here?" He called. Harry's head snapped up and he stared at him. "Everyone thinks you've been kidnapped."**_

"_**Like any one cares," Dani thought he heard Harry mumble.**_

"_**Aurors are at Hogwarts right now," Dani said walking closer but slowly like Harry was a little animal and would jump up at any moment and run away.**_

"_**Yeah, So?" Harry said pessimistically.**_

"_**So? So you should come back," Dani countered.**_

"_**Give me a reason to," Harry said. Dani knew there were plenty of reasons for Harry to go home and not including the obvious but being put on the spot like that made his mind go blank.**_

"_**I saw the picture of you. What happened?" Dani tried to change the subject but apparently it was the wrong subject to change to.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" Harry asked, for the first time looking to him as he spoke.**_

"_**The one of you with no clothes on," Dani said. He was too distracted to edit his words to be less blunt but the bruises on his friend were to distracting.**_

_**Harry suddenly jumped to his feet and stared at Dani with Fear, alarm, and embarrassment all in one go.**_

"_**You saw that? How?" He asked.**_

"_**Yeah, I saw it. It's all around the school," Dani answered. "It was owled all around the school. What's going on?"**_

"_**Don't tell anyone you saw me," He said. He suddenly began to run towards the far end of the forbidden forest. He had run inside the trees and was running along them.**_

"_**Harry!" He called**_

"_**Don't tell anyone you saw me, ok!" Harry shouted back.**_

"_**Harry!" **_

"_**Just don't tell anyone, ok!"**_

"_**Harry!" He shouted but this time there was no answer.**_

"So he didn't tell you where he was going or what he was going to do?" Asked Michael.

"No I swear," He said. "I kept calling him but he just ran off."

.0.

The same group sat in the office except now Blaise, Lily, and James were present.

Michael turned to Blaise and stared at her for a long cold moment. "You lied." He said.

Blaise nodded her head, sadly.

"What did Harry say to you yesterday?" Cynthia asked. She glanced at Lily and James who were staring at Blaise with and unreadable expression. She refused to look their way.

"Nothing," She said, "He barely even looked at us."

"No," Cynthia said, "I'm sure he didn't."

"I don't get, Blaise," Alba said with confusion and pain in her eyes. "How could you do this? I thought you liked Harry."

Blaise started to cry and guilty tears ran down her face.

"I think that's the point, Mrs. Zabini. I guess Harry liked Cho more." Cynthia said.

"I'm sorry," Blaise sobbed, "I'm sorry. I never meant for it to go this far."

"What did you expect?" Lily said coldly. Tears were pouring down her face as well.

"Blaise," Michael said, "DO you have any idea where Harry might be?"

She shook her head and was too upset to answer coherently. Everyone was too caught up in there own thoughts to notice the seconds tick bye.

"I can't believe this," Lily whispered. James hugged her.

"Why wouldn't he tell us any of this?" James asked.

"He was probably ashamed," Dani answered quietly

"Ashamed?" Lily asked hurt. "He doesn't have anything to be ashamed about with us."

"Mrs. Potter does Harry no any dangerous spells. Dark arts?" Michael asked.

Lily shook her head in a fever. "No. He wouldn't hurt anyone. He's not like that."

"How about himself?"

Everyone went quiet. When they heard a tapping sound at one of Dumbledore's window. Alba being the closest quietly opened it. A large snowy owl flew into the window and flew over to Lily. Everyone recognized her as Hedwig, Harry's owl.

Lily's face lit up with hope as she looked at the owl but it quickly fell when she noticed Hedwig wasn't carrying a letter. It landed on James shoulder and gave a regaled hoot. James silently petted her without even looking at her.

"What is that?" Michael asked. "In her foot?"

James looked at Hedwig's talons and saw a rope. It was dirty but both Dani and Blaise recognized it.

"It's the rope!" Dani shouted. Everyone looked at him. "The rope I saw him with. He was looking at it and when he ran off he took it with him."

Cynthia suddenly got and idea. "Hedwig," She said to the owl. "Can you take us to Harry?" Hedwig gave a hoot and flew out the window. Michael and Cynthia looked at each other and took off outside the office down the halls and out of the school, vaguely aware of Lily and James Potter running behind them.

.0.

Dani sat uncomfortably in the room when another tapping at the same window was heard again. Alba once again got up to open the window and a much more wild owl flew in but this time had an note in it's talons. It flew over to Dani and dropped the note in his lap before flying out.

Dani picked up the note and read it.

_Dani,_

_You told them you saw me didn't you? It doesn't matter anymore, I'm gonna kill my self. _

_Harry_

"No, Harry, Don't do anything stupid, Please," He mumbled.

"What does it say?" His father asked quietly.

Dani looked at his father with big fat tears rolling down his face. "He's gonna kill himself." He turned and looked at Blaise who was watching with wide eyes.

.0.

Cynthia, Michael, James, and Lily ran out towards the forbidden forest. The group silently blessed Hedwig for being white as it was getting dark and was getting harder and harder to see. The group noticed that Hedwig was flying not towards the forbidden forest where they expected her to go but towards the lake. That was they were given before she became too ahead and was engulfed in shadow.

Harry Stepped into the icy water and felt through his shoes the water numb his feet. He ignored it and began to swim further out into the lake. He pulled his wand out and raised it to himself. His arms were shaking and he couldn't even feel the wand in his hands.

He whispered, "Nutus Corporis." And with that and the effects the water had on his skin he began to sink under the water. He felt as if a led box had been attached to his feet and he was sinking lower and lower no matter how much he tried to fight.

The group stopped at the edge of the lake and looked up to see Hedwig flying in circles above the water they then turned their attention to the water and saw bubbles and rough water around one small are of the lake while the rest of the lake was still. The ripples being created were slowly dieing down. They knew that was where Harry was.

James, without thinking, jumped into the water after his son. He could hear Lily calling his name and ignored her. All he could think about was getting to Harry. He swam deeper and felt the coldness bite at his skin but he ignored it and let the adrenaline run through his veins.

He could now see Harry. He was slowly sinking towards the bottom of the lake. He looked already dead but James refused to believe it. He grabbed Harry's Hand and began to pull him up towards the surface of the lake. The strange thing was He seemed heavier to pull then any other person would if they were drowning in the lake but he refused to think about it and used all of his strength to drag Harry to the surface.

As he swam up he felt the air running out and desperation ran through his mind. In one great movement He broke the surface and began to breath. He lifted Harry's head above the surface and swam towards land.

James rested Harry's body on the ground and leaned over him, dripping water on to him. He felt around his neck and felt his pulse. He found one. "You're ok, Harry," James said tears were still running down his face. "You're all right. You're alright."

He then pinched Harry's nose and leaned his face close to Harry's and began to breath air into his lungs.

Above him he heard Lily sobbing and mumbling, "Breath, come on. Deep breaths."

James broke away from Harry and leaned his ear on to his chest. He felt it moving up and down. Suddenly Harry started to cough. Water he swallowed dribbled down his face as he continued coughing. He looked blearily around himself, still too weak to move.

"Harry," Lily said. "Look into my eyes." He did. "Don't ever do that again. Ok? Ok?"

Harry nodded. "Mum, Dad," He whispered, "Don't make me go back there." His voice was still raspy.

"You won't have to," James whispered.


End file.
